Lights! Camera! ACTION!
Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 has joined the chat. 8:05 RiMiEg007 Ok! (stop) DO NOT TALK OR YOU WILL BE KICKED (stop) (chris) : Season 1 is over, but Season is now underway! (chris) : Last time on Total Drama! (chris) : Our 38 contestants battled it out for another million dollars! (chris) : Sadly, it turned out to be fake money... that was eaten by a shark! (chris) : So, since José was the first to figure it out, he got to choose the 17 other contestants he will battle during this season! (chris) : Without further ado, lets find out what happens next on TOTAL! (chris) : DRAMA! (chris) : ACTION! (stop) YOU MAY TALK (stop) Teamdarkfan4 has left the chat. 8:08 RiMiEg007 (stop) BUS PULLS UP (stop) (duncan) : *steps off the bus* Teamdarkfan4 has joined the chat. 8:09 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *sniffs* Ah! Sweet fresh air! (zeke) : *steps off the bus* 8:09 Mr.Duncan007 (gwen) : *steps off the bus* 8:09 Chwiis (heather) `*steps off bus* WHAT IS THIS DUMP! 8:10 AssyrianAsylum (alejandro) : *steps off the bus* It looks better than the island! 8:10 RiMiEg007 (José) : *rolls off the bus* Agreed 8:10 Chwiis (cody) *steps off bus* so... gwen... about that alliance? 8:11 Mr.Duncan007 (gwen) : Fine Cody! (justin) : *steps off the bus* Ahh! This place is nice! 8:11 Teamdarkfan4 (izzy) : *Steps off bus* 8:11 Chwiis (cody) hehe, the codmeister is a hit with the ladies! 8:11 Vundabar00700 (leshawna) : *sniffs* MMMM MMMMM MMMMMMMM! This is a whole lotta nice! 8:12 Teamdarkfan4 (izzy) : This is a nice movie set 8:12 AssyrianAsylum (noah) : *steps off the bus* Oh yay! Another great big place to which the is no escape! 8:12 Teamdarkfan4 (izzy) : PEFECT for Explosions :D 8:13 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (owen) : *tries to get off the bus, but can't fit* Uhh *laughs* guys! A little help! 8:13 Chwiis (heather) : *sigh* hey chris! how about you get down here and not leave me standing here with these gimps! 8:13 Teamdarkfan4 (izzy) : Ok 8:14 Chwiis (cody) so what is this place? 8:14 Mr.Duncan007 (scott) : It looks like a movie studio! 8:14 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (harold) : An acting studio! Finally I can practice my Bruce Lee mad skillz! 8:14 Teamdarkfan4 (izzy) : It is one :p 8:15 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *laughs* Your imaginary mad skills! 8:15 Chwiis (heather) *sigh* here we go again! 8:15 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (lindsay) : Cool! And acting studio! I can have all the make up I need! 8:16 Teamdarkfan4 (dakota) : NOW I CAN BE FAMOUS (:D) 8:16 Chwiis (heather) really! wel your gonna need a lot of make up lindsay! 8:16 Mr.Duncan007 (mike) : *steps off the Bus* Too bad Zoey's not here 8:17 AssyrianAsylum (noah) : Mike, you realize that Zoey is not the best looking girl on the planet! You can meet a new girl dude! 8:17 Teamdarkfan4 (izzy) : Noah Instead of being sarcastic Smile for once :D 8:18 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (Noah) : *fakes a smile* Better? 8:18 Teamdarkfan4 (izzy) : Needs a little bit of work 8:18 Chwiis (heather) CHRIS!!!!!???? 8:18 Vundabar00700 (B) : *steps off the bus* 8:18 Mr.Duncan007 (Justin) : Looks like Chris is late! 8:19 Teamdarkfan4 (dakota) : Future life here I come :D 8:19 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Or he forgot about us! 8:19 Chwiis (heather) well i wish he would hurry up! the sooner the season is over the better! 8:19 RiMiEg007 (José) : He wouldn't forget about this! (chris) : *drives up in a limo* Hello Actors! 8:20 Chwiis (heather) ABOUT TIME! 8:20 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Dude! Finally! (chris) : Welcome to the Film Lot! (chris) : You first challenge is... (duncan) : Wait, we already have a challenge? 8:21 Teamdarkfan4 (dakota) : (:D) 8:21 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Yup! 8:21 Chwiis (heather) typical (heather) and you call this a film lot! 8:21 RiMiEg007 (chris) : You first challenge is finding the key to the film lot! 8:22 Chwiis (heather) oh great another finding challenge! 8:22 Teamdarkfan4 (dakota) : (:D) pefect *pERFECT 8:22 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *pulls on the gate* Why is it locked? (chris) : It's been abandoned! (zeke) : For how long? 8:22 Chwiis (heather) well no wonder! 8:22 Teamdarkfan4 (dakota) : I bet years 8:22 RiMiEg007 (chris) : A while! 8:23 Chwiis (heather) explains all the... urgh... rats *shudders* 8:23 Teamdarkfan4 (dakota) : Eew Rats 8:24 RiMiEg007 (chris) : The keys are somewhere in the parking lot! Who ever finds them first wins! Also, there are fake keys in the parking lot as well! (chris) : Ciao! *drives off* 8:24 Chwiis (cody) are we gonna be put on teams *hints to be put with gwen* 8:24 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Looks like you'll never know Cody! 8:24 Teamdarkfan4 (dakota) : STARDOM HERE I COME (:D) *Searches for key* 8:25 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : *check under a car* I think I found a key! *takes key* (zeke) : *puts his key in the keyhole* Nope! Not the right one! 8:26 Vundabar00700 (B) : *looks inside a car for the keys* 8:26 Teamdarkfan4 (dakota) : *Contacts Paparazzi* 8:26 Vundabar00700 (leshawna) : Hey José I'll help you find the key! 8:26 RiMiEg007 (José) : Uhh! No thanks! 8:26 Teamdarkfan4 (izzy) : The key would be in the least obvious place 8:27 Chwiis (cody) soo.. gwen, wanna work together? 8:27 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *checks in Harold's underwear* Nope, just a saggy sad butt* 8:27 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (harold) : O_O (harold) : Seriously? GOSH! 8:28 Chwiis (heather) `*says to herself* after breaking up with zeke i need an ally, that b guy looks useful and easy to manipulate 8:29 Teamdarkfan4 (dakota) : *looks for key* 8:29 Mr.Duncan007 (scott) : *checks in Zeke's hat* Hey! I found a key in here! 8:29 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : How did that get there? 8:29 Teamdarkfan4 (dakota) : Luck I guess? 8:30 Mr.Duncan007 (scott) : I don't know, but it's worth a try! *puts key in the keyhole* Dang! Doesn't work! 8:30 RiMiEg007 (José) : *rolls himself over to the gutter* (José) : *picks up a key and rolls over to the gate* (José) : *puts key in keyhole* I got it! 8:31 Chwiis (heather) *walks up to b, pretending to sob* hey, as you know, i have had a really hard time lately with the break up and everything. i really need a friend. someone who will support me no matter wat, you know someone who has my back, I really admire you and want you to be that someone. what do you say? 8:31 Teamdarkfan4 (dakota) : (:D) CONGRATS JOSE 8:31 Vundabar00700 (B) : *shrugs and walks away from Heather* 8:31 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Congratulations José! 8:32 Chwiis (heather) *gasps* am i losing my edge? 8:32 Teamdarkfan4 (dakota) : :D 8:32 Vundabar00700 (B) : *nods* 8:32 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Time for part 2 of the challenge! 8:32 Chwiis (heather) *pouts* hhphm 8:32 RiMiEg007 (José) : There's a part 2? 8:33 AssyrianAsylum (alejandro) : Si 8:33 Teamdarkfan4 (izzy) : Yay Part 2 8:33 Chwiis (heather) just get on with it! 8:33 RiMiEg007 (chris) : I need 2 volunteers! (duncan) : Me! 8:33 Mr.Duncan007 (gwen) : Me! 8:34 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Great! 8:34 Chwiis (cody) no gwen stay here! 8:34 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Duncan and Gwen! You are now Team Captains! (chris) : Which means your going to compete against each other! 8:34 Teamdarkfan4 (IZZY) : YAY 8:34 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : What! Dude! Come on! 8:35 Mr.Duncan007 (gwen) : Are you serious McLane? 8:35 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Yes I am! 8:35 Chwiis (heather) poor little duncy wunky and gwenny wenny 8:36 Mr.Duncan007 (gwen) : Shut up Heather! 8:36 Chwiis (heather) *scoffs* (heather) go slit your wrists emo 8:36 Teamdarkfan4 (dakota) : Heather show some repect for the leaders 8:37 Chwiis (heather) so are we gonna pick these teams or what! 8:38 Teamdarkfan4 (izzy) : Yep :D 8:38 Chwiis (heather) chris? 8:38 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Yeah, time to pick the teams! (chris) : we will be picking school yard style! (chris) : Duncan, you go first! 8:39 Teamdarkfan4 (izzy) : (:D) (dakota) : Please pick me :D 8:39 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : K, I pick... Ezekiel! (zeke) : Yeah! 8:40 Chwiis (cody) *eyes widen at gwen pleadingly* 8:40 Mr.Duncan007 (gwen) : Fine! I pick Cody! 8:40 Chwiis (cody) *grins like a playa!* 8:41 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *glares at Gwen* Ok, I pick Izzy! (gwen) : I pick Leshawna! 8:41 Vundabar00700 (leshawna) : Yeah Girl! 8:42 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : I pick... (zeke) : *whispers to Duncan* Keep your enemy closer! (duncan) : Oh no! You don't mean...? (zeke) : *nods* (duncan) : Fine! We pick José! (José) : *rolls over to Duncan's team* 8:43 Vundabar00700 (gwen) : Ok, I pick Alejandro! 8:43 AssyrianAsylum (alejandro) : Yes! *walks over to Gwen's team* 8:44 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *looks at the remaining girls* Who should I pick 8:44 Teamdarkfan4 (izzy) : (:D) (dakota) : :d 8:44 Chwiis (heather) pfft not me hell no i am going on a team with zeke and that creep jose 8:44 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : I pick Dakota! 8:45 Mr.Duncan007 (gwen) : We pick Lindsay! 8:45 Teamdarkfan4 (dakota) : (:D) YAY 8:45 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Noah! 8:46 Teamdarkfan4 (izzy) : PICK ME PICK ME 8:46 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : I already picked you Izzy! 8:46 Teamdarkfan4 (izzy) : (:D) Ok 8:46 Chwiis (heather) crazy girl 8:46 AssyrianAsylum (noah) : *sarcastic* Yay! *walks over to Duncan's team* 8:47 Mr.Duncan007 (gwen) : We pick... Mike! (Mike) : Cool! 8:48 RiMiEg007 (Duncan) : I pick Scott 8:48 Mr.Duncan007 (scott) : Yeah! (gwen) : *sighs* Fine, We pick Heather! 8:48 Chwiis (heather) pfft *walks over* 8:48 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : I pick Owen! 8:49 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (owen) : WOO HOO! *high fives Duncan* 8:49 Mr.Duncan007 (gwen) : B! 8:50 Vundabar00700 (B) : *walks over to Gwen's team* 8:50 Chwiis (heather) remember the alliance is still on the table B 8:50 Vundabar00700 (B) : *shakes his head no* 8:50 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Justin! 8:51 Mr.Duncan007 (gwen) : Ok, I guess we have Harold! 8:52 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Alright! Duncan! I christen your team, the Killer Greensman! (chris) : Gwen, your team is the Screaming Cutters! 8:52 Chwiis (heather) pfft what on earth is a cutter!? (cody) so wat is the next challenge chris? 8:55 Teamdarkfan4 (dakota) : :) 8:55 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (harold) : A cutter is a job in film making! Obviously! 8:55 Teamdarkfan4 (izzy) : Harold your smart 8:55 Vundabar00700 (harold) : Thank you! 8:56 Chwiis (heather) whatever geek 8:56 RiMiEg007 (chris) :Ok that's part 2! The winners are... Teamdarkfan4 has left the chat. 8:57 Chwiis what! part 2 was picking teams? *(cody) 8:57 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Yeah! 8:57 Chwiis (cody) 8:57 RiMiEg007 (chris) : As I was saying, the winners are... (chris) : The Killer Greensman! (duncan) : Yeah! Teamdarkfan4 has joined the chat. 8:57 Chwiis (cody) whatever as long as im with gwen *giggles* 8:57 Mr.Duncan007 (gwen) : WHAT? 8:57 Chwiis (heather* WHAT! WHY DO THEY WIN! 8:58 Teamdarkfan4 (izzY) : (:D) YAY 8:58 RiMiEg007 (chris) : They have a better team, plus José won the first challenge, so thats a bonus to their win! 8:58 Mr.Duncan007 (gwen) : That's dumb Chris! 8:59 Chwiis (heather) THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! 8:59 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Sure... I was going to make it a reward challenge, but since you said that, go vote someone off! 8:59 Chwiis (heather) they have a better team huh! we'll see about that! 8:59 Mr.Duncan007 (gwen) : *sighs* 9:00 RiMiEg007 (stop) SCENCE SWITCHES TO THE GILDED CHRIS AWARDS SHOW (stop) (chris) : Ok Screaming Cutters! As you know, you must vote someone off! (chris) : Under your seats, you will find voting devices! Push the contestant you want to vote off! It's easy, and avoids vote tampering! 9:04 Teamdarkfan4 (:D) 9:05 RiMiEg007 (chris) : The following are safe! (chris) : Gwen! (chris) : Alejandro! (chris) : Mike! (chris) : Lindsay! (chris) : Harold! (chris) : Cody! (chris) : Heather, B, and Leshawna! You all have votes against you! 9:06 Chwiis (heather) hhmph 9:06 RiMiEg007 (chris) : The next Gold Chris goes to... (chris) : B! 9:07 Vundabar00700 (B) : *sighs with relief* 9:07 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Heather and Leshawna, you are LOW! (chris) : The final Chris Award goes to... 9:08 Chwiis (heather) wow thanks guys 9:08 Vundabar00700 (leshawna) : I bet I'm safe! 9:08 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Heather! Sorry Leshawna! Your out@ 9:09 Vundabar00700 (leshawna) : WHAT! 9:09 Chwiis (heather) you guys almost made a really big mistake!1 9:09 Vundabar00700 (leshawna) : You guys voted for me instead of Heather? 9:10 Chwiis (heather) mmhm, cya 'girlfriend'! btw i have to go cya 9:10 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (lindsay) : Sorry Lefanda! Jalãpeno told me to vote for you 9:11 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Sorry Leshawna! Lame-o-sine awaits! Chwiis has left the chat. 9:11 Vundabar00700 (leshawna) : Fine! See ya so-called friends! 9:12 Teamdarkfan4 I WILL 9:12 Vundabar00700 (leshawna) : *gets into the Lame-o-sine and drives off* 9:13 RiMiEg007 (chris) : 1 down, 17 to go! (chris) : See who gets voted off next! On TOTAL! (chris) : DRAMA! (chris) : ACTION! (stop) THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED (stop)